1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a light weight enclosure or container which may house expensive electronics and/or instrumentation sealed against contamination, moisture and weather by employing laser welding in a unique process.
2. Prior Art
No successful prior art is known. Laser welded enclosures often fail hermetic testing, necessitating epoxy patching which is not durable. Some laser welded enclosures are known which do not permit reuse after opening.
More particularly, if the instrumentation is to be used in the aerospace field, weight becomes an important consideration, and the present invention may uniquely employ aluminum alloys, and still obtain perfect hermetic sealing.